Canela
by kiroi-tan
Summary: ¿No les han dicho que la canela es un gran afrodisíaco? A Youji y a Natsuo tampoco. [Oneshot]


**Canela.**

¿No les han dicho que la canela es un gran afrodisíaco? A Natsuo y a Youji tampoco.

Una tarde en el departamento de Suobi, Youji se encontraba jugando tranquilamente "Wisdom Resurrection" acostado en el piso.

Natsuo se encontraba sentado sobre las mesas de la cocina, moviendo sus piernas mientras observando como el mayor preparaba la cena.

El castaño observaba como Soubi iba y venía distraídamente, buscando y colocando los ingredientes del platillo.

Mientras movía ligeramente su cola vio que el rubio sacaba un frasco de vidrio de una estantería y lo dejaba al lado del fregadero.

Ese frasco contenía algo que Natsuo no conocía.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó moviendo ligeramente sus orejas y ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! – Exclamó el castaño señalando el frasco con el dedo.

-Ah, eso es canela.

-¿Qué es canela?

-Es un árbol…

-¿Un árbol? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, un árbol…

-No entiendo… explícamelo.

-¿Qué te explico?

Natsuo volteó los ojos, verdaderamente Suobi era irritante.

El más pequeño se bajo de la mesa y se dirigió al frasco, lo abrió y se lo iba a meter a la boca cuando Suobi se lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó.

-No es para comer… - Explico tranquilamente el mayor.

-¿Entonces para que lo tienes en la cocina?

Suobi le miró directamente a los ojos – Esto es una rama de canela y sirve para muchas cosas – Natsuo escuchaba atentamente – Lo puedes moler y sirve para pasteles y dulces. Y así entero la puedes poner a hervir y hacer en té, y también tiene propiedades medicinales.

-Ahh… - El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y el mayor volvió a guardar la ramita de canela en el frasco.

Natsuo volvió a abrir el frasco y la sacó. Olía estupendamente bien, tenía muchas ganas de meterle un mordisco o darle una lamidita pero sabía que Suobi no lo dejaría. Que irritante…

Pasó el tiempo y al parecer Natsuo se había olvidado de la ramita de canela.

Una noche, Soubi salió con Kio a No-queremos-saber-que-cosa, así que ambos Zeros se encontraban tirados en el suelo, Youji con la cabeza en el estómago de Natsuo, mirando el techo sin tener más nada que hacer.

El castaño pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Youji, pensando en nada en especial. Pero como por arte de magia se recordó de su intento fallido de probar la ramita de canela.

"_¿Todav__ía quedará?"_

Natsuo le hizo señas a Youji para que se parara de su regazo y se levantó, dejando al otro sentado en el piso con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó moviendo sus orejas.

-Nada, ya vengo. – Le dijo el castaño y se fue directo a la cocina.

Youji le siguió desde atrás bastante cauteloso. Ambos entraron a la cocina.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada a la repisa de donde Suobi había sacado el frasquito con la canela, estaba muy alto para él. Así que tomo una de las sillas de la cocina y se paró sobre ella a ver si alcanzaba.

-Hey, ten cuidado. – Le dijo Youji – ¿Qué buscas?

-Mhn… - Natsuo estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para tratar de alcanzar el frasco y… ¡Bingo! Ya lo tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Youji.

-Esto… - Señalo el frasco. – Es canela…

-Ahh.

Youji observó como su compañero abría el frasco y sacaba algo parecido a una rama, estaba toda arrugada y tostada.

Natsuo enseguida se la metió a la boca, y comenzó a chuparla como sí se tratara de una chupeta.

"_Oh, Dios…"_

Youji no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. ¿De verdad… Natsuo estaba haciendo eso? Dios… ¡Casi se le salía la baba!

El castaño absorto en su mundo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras chupaba y succionaba la ramita de canela. Estaba tan rica… soltó algo parecido a un gemido y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para su compañero.

"_DIOS…!"_

-¡NATSUO! – Gritó desesperado, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó conmocionado por el grito de su amigo - ¿Qué pasa Youji?

-Yoooouji… - El castaño le quito las manos de la cara y lentamente el chico abrió sus ojos.

Solo para encontrar que los labios de su compañero se encontraban más rojos y jugosos de lo normal y encima tenían pedacitos de la canela sobre ellos.

No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó contra los labios del castaño en un impulso casi animal.

-Yo--! – Trató el castaño de protestar en el beso. ¡Había sido demasiado repentino! Al parecer Youji quería comérselo o algo así, por que no dejaba de morder y succionar sus labios como si fueran un dulce.

Aunque se sentía bien…

Finalmente se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada y bastante colorados.

No podían sentir el calor, cierto. Pero sentían como su mente estaba turbia, no se podían centrar en nada y estaban algo desorientados.

-Y-youji…ahh… - Jadeó Natsuo, le faltaba el aire.

No contestó, estaba demasiado apenado para siquiera mirar a su luchador a la cara. ¡Había sido un impulso¡El no quería hacerlo…! Bueno, tal vez si quería ¡Pero no lo hubiera hecho igual¿Por qué Natsuo tenía que ser algunas veces tan… tan…?

"_¿Mono?"_ Apareció la voz de Kio en su cabeza… ¿Quizás? Si, mono.

Eso mismo.

"_¿Violable?"_

Por su puesto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Pensó Youji en voz alta.

-Hay… You-chan que te pasa? – Preguntó Natsuo moviendo sus orejitas.

El aludido dirigió su mirada a su luchador una vez más. Si, era verdad.

Su Nat-chan era violable, mono, kawaii… y todos esos adjetivos raros que usan las chicas raras fanáticas del yaoi.

-Nada…

-¿Me das otro? – Preguntó Natsuo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Otro qué? – Preguntó Youji, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Otro beso… - El castaño pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de su sacrificio.

-Mmm… - Youji hizo como si lo pensaba muy detenidamente. – ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cadera de su luchador.

Natsuo volteó los ojos. Se estaban juntando demasiado con Suobi para su propio bien.

* * *

**Cheee XD **

** Pues yo por ahí viendo el manga de loveless x3 Me enamoré de los zeros o¬o... pero de LOS no las! lástima que hay tan poco material sobre ellos por aquí .. Hagan más fics sobre ellos! XD**

**Gracias por pasar nwn  
**

**Matta ne!  
**


End file.
